Clash of Kings achievement hunter
by Anima guy
Summary: After the mad war the mad king rules over half the land and the war king is with him there has been peace for years but Ryan an offer to go one last quest to find an ancient artifact the tower of pimps.
1. the poeme

**Just a little sneak peek at what I'm working on**

The one who roes above all else to become the first king

The one who carried a Rose in hand and set the word aflame

The one who heard the voices inside and was called by all mad

The one who rose through fire and blood to become a warrior king

The one came for across the sea to conquer and to rule

And the one who had no crown no kingdom to call his own

These six men trough hell and fury shall re shape the world we know

Friendships will die brotherhoods shall be broken

And in the end they shall stand together


	2. legends of old

**This chapter isn't as long as I would of liked it to be but ya know deadlines and a big thanks to my editors**

Geoff sighed as he put down the poem. It was made in a happier time when the council had been whole before the mad war.

That had been ten years ago, he thought as he started to lose himself in the past, as he often did. Since then, they had rebuilt the cities and regrown the farms, but things had never quite been the same. Then Geoff's thoughts went to the council. Not the new council, but the original council.

It had been an idea conceived by him, Jack, and Ryan, the First king, the Kind king, and the Wanderer who held no crown.

The council was essentially the idea that power could be shared. The two kings combined their kingdoms, Jack was given a spot amongst them, and they started the council.

Every year the current king would host a tournament of kings, and the winner would be the king for the next year. The other two members of the council would carry out his orders.

The land had prospered and the people were happy. Eventually the council grew. First came the Red king; he came to their land and walked down this city's streets as if he owned them. But, as he walked into the throne room, his attitude completely changed. He bowed before them and humbly asked if he could join them. He told the tales he had heard about the council of kings. He said that he heard that they were fair, just, strong, but above all, their people were happy. He begged them to allow him to join their ranks. After two days of discussion, they decided he was something they could work with, so they had brought him onto the council, which had proven to be a wise decision.

Then there was the Fool king, his initiation had been the opposite of Ray's. The council started hearing tales of an empire rising in the east. So, they sent Jack and Ray to investigate. What they found was different then what they had expected. They found a thriving empire where the people were happy, the land was peaceful, they had vast trading roots, but the strange part was at its heart. The king was useless. The kingdom was almost completely run by his advisors. But, none the less they asked him to join. The king seemed delighted at the idea and accepted immediately. They brought him back with them, not expecting much input at the next meting. To their surprise, he was full of ideas, many of which were quite brilliant. He completely revamped their economy, found them new trading roots and designed their capital Achievement City.

Then came the War King, he had been a strange one. When they first heard of a power rising in the north, they sent a messenger to offer them a spot in the council. A month later, the messenger returned with a declaration of war. The war had been fierce and the armies of the War King had fought to the very last, but in the end it came down to the numbers. They had an army six times the size of his. At the siege of Darun, the War King gave himself up.

The next day he was going to be executed. When they asked if he had any last words, he looked to Geoff, saying if a single one of my people dies to famine, sickness or war, I will haunt you to the grave. With that, the War King laid his neck upon the block. The executioner raised his ax but Geoff raised his hand. The executioner stopped his swing. Geoff then had the guards drag him to a stone chamber with a chair in the center. They put the War King on the chair. Geoff turned to him and asked "Why?"

"Because my people's needs are above my own." said the War king with anger in his voice.

"But why declare war?" Geoff asked in a quizzical but also empathetic. He saw himself in this man, brave, caring but horribly naïve,

"Because I have heard of your empire." the War king replied angrily. "I have heard that it is run by kings who only cared for themselves and leave their subjects to rot." There was fire in this man's eyes and Geoff knew where he wanted this man to be

Geoff offered the man his hand saying "Well, let me prove you wrong." The King spat on the ground in front of Geoff. Geoff smiled and said "The way I see it you can take this offer. Join the council and help rule your people or you can die and we can rule them for you". The War King seemed to turn the idea over in his head, and eventually shook the hand of the First King.

So was it that Michael Jones joined the council. He seemed to keep his distance, not really getting to know anyone. However, when he did have to interact with the other members of the council, he was cold. Regardless, it was an age of prosperity. There were wars, but only small ones and over the years, Geoff began to take a shine to Michael.

He was completely selfless, caring only for others. Not knowing much in the way of politics, he mainly acted as the council's guard, in witch he did a fantastic job. During the Garan rebellion, he had gotten the council out and fought of a platoon of soldiers single handily. In the Hork-Ba war, he had leaded the evacuation of Uran without losing a single man. However, it was in the Actos assassination that he did something truly amazing.

The council was part of an annual parade across town, to lower the fear level they all agreed to leave their weapons at the hotel. Michael of coarse was against this, but eventually they had gotten him to agree.

They had however brought their guard with tower shields for crowd control purposes. Michael made himself and his guard memorise every inch of the root looking at every nook and cranny that an assassin could hide in. What they did not know was that two members of the New Garan army were in the city. They were brothers and they had a plan that Michael had not anticipated.

One of them was on a roof with a bow and a quiver of arrows. He had a direct view onto the street the parade was going down.

Now if he shot one of the kings, the police force would be on him in seconds. However, if he shot one of the guards that would be less sever and it would cause a panic, driving the kings towards his partner, who had a knife. If everything went as planed, they would be out of the city before anyone knew what had happened.

All the kings were on horse back with the exception of Michael who was walking with the guard.

As they walked by the first assassin, Michael noticed something shining in the sun on the roof of one building. By the time Michael realised what was happening, the arrow was flying through the air.

He moved quickly, shoving the guard out of the way, but he was not moving fast enough. The arrow punched trough his leather armor, piercing his lung and coming out his back. As he lay on the ground gasping for air, the guard ran to his side.

The guard was a woman, and her name was Lindsay Tuggey. The kings, horrified at what had happened, ran to Michael's side as the crowd started to panic. Michael saw something, a man sneaking up behind Geoff with a knife in hand.

Giving out a cry of pain, Michael ripped the arrow from his chest, throwing it into the man's neck. The man stopped, holding his neck for a few seconds, then he fell to the ground dead. Blood started gushing out of Michael's wound, turning his white cape a deep crimson color. In a matter of seconds he was unconscious.

The archer was watching from the roof. He saw as his plan began to come to fruition, and then he saw as the plan failed and Michael killed his brother. The archer began to cry, watching as his brother bled out on the cold ground. Then he made a decision. He would avenge his brother's death. He was going to kill Michael Jones. Miles Luna would kill Michael Jones.

They carried a unconscious Michael back to the hotel, lying him out on a table in the entrance hall. The doctor they had brought with them, Caleb, looked over his wounds, bandaging it up. When he was done, he came to Geoff and said, "He'll be fine. He just needs rest". Geoff decided he would teach this man everything he knew.

Michael decided to keep the cape as a reminder of his duty to the kingdom.

After Michael recovered, Geoff began his lessons. He started of by trying to find out what Michael already knew which was not much he reviled that he had been bourn on a farm. His father had left when he was young son most of the work was left to him. He became the king trough right of challenge. Michael resisted Geoff's lessons every step of the way. But as they progressed he became more accepting. He socked up knowledge like a sponge. He started to look at Geoff like a father and Geoff looked at him like a son. Within two months he knew as much as Geoff.

After that, he became more involved in the council's meting. He started making decisions involving the military. But most importantly he started making friends.

The first befriend him were Gavin and Ray they kept nagging him to go out and get drinks with them. Eventually he did later that night he came into palace with a drunken Ray and a sleeping Gavin he put both of them to bead and went home. Since that day they had been the best of friends.

About a month after his recovery Jack had left a set of diamond armor with golden trim in Michael's room, it was exquisitely crafted the diamonds were the same materiel that Michael's sword and Crown were made from the materiel was hard as rock but many times lighter it was only found in Michael's homeland. The armor came with a note reading, "this should stop an arrow".

He showed a special fondness for Lindsay eventually allowing her to live with him. There were many comments from Gavin and Ray about romance but Michael simply shrugged them off. Eventually he appointed her as second in command of the guard and chief advisor.

As for Ryan he and Michael didn't talk much but they seemed to have a mutual respect for each other as warriors and as kings.

Everything was turning out amazingly but then the idea was brought up.

They had all noticed it but Ray was the one to bring it up. He said that under Geoff the kingdom prospered and grew much more so than under the others. He moved that Geoff became the permanent king and that they all became advisors and knights in his court.

The entire council agreed with the exception of Ryan. He said that the council had been made to share power and that this was the opposite of what they had made it to do. But he was the only one who believed this and so it was decided. The council of kings was disbanded and replaced by King Geoff and his five Knights. The Kind Knight the Wandering Knight the Red Knight the Fool Knight and the War Knight.

Little did they know that this was the spark that would ignite the ten year long inferno Known as the Mad War.


End file.
